Prendre ce risque
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Un petit bonhomme et un gardien de nuit. Une figurine et un humain. Une histoire d'amour impossible. Sauf si...


**Voilà ce que ça donne quand on regarde "La nuit au musée 2". Enjoy!**

La tablette avait été récupérée et remise à sa place. Larry regardait en souriant cette pièce unique trônée fièrement sur le mur. Tout le monde était rentré avec lui et le musée allait reprendre vie au sens propre comme au figuré.

\- Merci de l'avoir ramenée, Larry. Dit une voix calme derrière lui.

\- Sa place est ici.

\- Comptes-tu reprendre ta place au sein du musée ?

\- Je l'ignore, Ankmenrah.

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Oui, il a bien fallu. Il était enfermé dans un sablier, je n'allais pas le laisser là.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Larry soupira. Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Il n'était pas idiot mais tout ça le ramenait à de trop douloureux souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier.

\- Il souffre aussi. Rajouta l'égyptien.

\- Je le sais ! Je le sais ! S'exclama vivement l'ancien gardien de musée. Mais, aucune solution n'est envisageable ! Tu le sais bien.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup cherché non plus.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le fils de pharaon vit son ami faire les cent pas dans la salle puis se fixer à nouveau devant la tablette.

\- J'ai pris la décision de partir afin que ce soit moins douloureux pour lui et pour moi. Notre amour est impossible totalement impossible. Murmura Larry après quelques minutes.

\- Alors, tu ne comptes pas rester ?

\- Je l'ignore.

Caché derrière le mur, le cow-boy avait entendu la conversation et ne put réprimer sa tristesse. Son cœur s'était fissuré à chaque mot, à chaque sentiment triste que l'autre avait exprimé. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient depuis bientôt trois ans. C'était venu insidieusement, petit à petit. Leur rencontre avait été mouvementée mais une amitié avait fini par naître puis un amour avait grandi. Pourtant…pourtant Larry était parti. Parce qu'il était une figurine qui reprenait vie la nuit, parce qu'il était plus petit que lui, parce que leur histoire n'aurait menée à rien.

Lui n'avait jamais perdu espoir de trouver la solution qui leur permettrait d'être ensemble, de vivre normalement. Il sentait qu'elle existait et il l'avait enfin trouvée. C'est Kahmunrah, le frère d'Ankmenrah qui lui avait donnée. Dans ses interminables discours, il lui avait avoué, pendant sa détention, qu'une autre tablette existait. Elle pourrait le rendre humain. En chair et en os, comme Larry. Le frère de leur ami n'en voulait pas. Pourquoi faire ? Alors qu'il était immortel par sa nature.

\- Jedediah ? Appela Ankmenrah qui l'avait repéré.

Larry se tourna vivement et aperçu également le petit cow-boy adossé au coin du mur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. L'un et l'autre avaient le cœur qui s'accélérait. Dieu, qu'ils se manquaient.

\- J'ai peut-être la solution. Dit-il pour briser le silence.

\- La solution ?

\- J'ai entendu la conversation.

L'ancien gardien du musée, mains sur les hanches, baissa la tête d'exaspération.

\- Il n'y en a aucune, tu le sais.

\- Kahmunrah m'a parlé d'une tablette qui pouvait me rendre humain.

Larry releva la tête surpris et prit d'un espoir soudain.

\- J'avais espéré qu'il ne mentionne pas cela. Soupira l'égyptien.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jedediah.

\- Je connais également l'existence de cette tablette. Je ne l'ai jamais évoquée car les risques sont très élevés. Cinq non-vivants l'ont utilisés mais

\- Mais ? Intervint Larry.

\- Mais, seulement un seul en est ressorti humain.

\- Et les quatre autres ?

\- Ils sont morts.

Un nouveau silence s'établit.

\- On oublie ! S'exclama Larry. On oublie cette solution.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu Jede ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse que tu prennes ce risque.

\- Je suis un cow-boy ! Des risques, j'en ai déjà pris !

\- Non ! Tu n'as jamais pris de risques de cette ampleur.

\- Ah non ? Et la voiture ? Et la capture ?

\- Tu-n'en sortiras pas vivant, cette fois ! Cria Larry excédé.

\- Mais, qu'en sais-tu ?! C'est la solution que l'on cherchait, c'est….

\- Non ! Interrompit l'ancien gardien. J'ai dit non ! La discussion est close !

Sans un mot de plus, Larry sortit de la pièce. Jedediah le regarda partir la rage au ventre. Puisque la discussion était close, il allait se passer de son avis.

\- Je suis désolé, Jedediah. Murmura l'égyptien en quittant à son tour l'endroit.

Prit d'une colère sans nom, le cow-boy frappa son poing sur le mur. Puisque la discussion était close, il allait se débrouiller seul. Après tout, Khamunrah avait eu la langue pendue. Le musée de Californie l'attendait.

Larry était rentré chez lui perturbé, chamboulé. Heureusement que son fils était chez sa mère. Il n'aurait pu lui expliquer son humeur. Revenir au musée l'avait rendu heureux mais également triste. Revoir Jede avait été un supplice. Même après deux ans, la douleur était toujours aussi intense. Pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu tomber amoureux d'un être humain ? Homme ou femme, peu importait. Il voulait juste une relation simple. Cependant, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Malheureusement. Epuisé, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit. Le travail attendrait. Il lui fallait du repos.

Un bruit strident le tirait de ses rêves. Il grommela avant de revenir progressivement à la surface. Il frappa de la main sur son réveil afin de l'éteindre mais s'aperçut vite qu'il n'était pas l'origine de sa nuisance. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

\- Allô. Bailla-t-il.

\- Larry ?

\- Ankmenrah ?

\- Je suis content, j'ai réussi à te joindre.

Larry se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il avait dormi la journée entière.

\- Comment…

\- Peu importe. On a un gros problème, Larry.

\- Quoi ? Encore ? Quel problème ?

\- Jede…

\- Jede ? Paniqua l'ancien gardien.

\- Il est parti.

\- Parti ? Mais parti, où ?

\- En Californie, j'imagine.

\- En Californie ? Mais, pour…Oh non !

\- Il s'avère qu'il a omis de nous dire que mon frère lui avait indiqué le lieu de la tablette.

\- Quel idiot !

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

\- Allons bon !

\- Il a pris notre tablette.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il sait à peine porter un fétu de paille.

\- Et bien il a dû trouver un moyen parce qu'elle a belle et bien disparue.

\- Qui ?

\- Christophe Colomb. Il adore les expéditions.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Il n'est pas vivant, Larry.

\- Je m'en fous. Il faut que je les retrouve. Je pars pour l'aéroport.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- J'aimerais mais sans la tablette…

\- Tu as raison. Bonne chance Larry.

Il reposa le combiné et ne perdit pas de temps. L'aéroport était à 10 minutes, il pouvait les rattraper. De toute façon, sans pièce d'identité, Colomb aurait dû mal à atteindre l'avion.

Confortablement installé dans l'avion, Christophe était fasciné par ce qui l'entourait. Le petit bonhomme avait bien fait de l'emmener dans cette expédition.

\- Et, le navigateur, mollo sur la vodka. On doit arriver entier au musée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petit bonhomme.

\- Ne m'appelle pas petit bonhomme !

Larry se serait arraché les cheveux. Jede était vraiment insupportable et…malin. Il avait réussi à faire entrer Colomb dans l'avion. Il avait dû prendre le suivant. Assis sur son siège, il ne cessait de penser à Jede. La peur se mélangeait à l'amour. S'il atteignait la tablette, il savait que le cow-boy n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser.

L'avion avait atterri depuis quelques minutes. Larry se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport tout en jetant des coups d'œil au cas où Colomb serait dans les parages. Il héla un taxi et partit en direction du musée. Il priait pour arriver à temps.

Jedediah était enfin arrivé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la tablette. Il avait perdu Colomb en route mais ce n'était pas grave. La nuit était encore longue. Il avait le temps de trouver la tablette, devenir humain et repartir avec leur tablette. A leur arrivée, les objets s'étaient animés. Il n'y prêtait pas attention et continuait sa recherche.

Quand il arriva, Larry sut tout de suite que Jede était dans les parages. Les diverses statues, figurines et cadres vivants le prouvaient.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Sacagewa. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Larry fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver une réplique de son amie, ici.

\- Je suis Larry, on se connaît mais…Enfin bref. Auriez-vous un explorateur et un petit cow-boy ?

\- Un petit cow-boy, non. Mais, un explorateur, oui. Il est avec une sorte de tablette en or.

\- C'est lui !

\- Il est dans la salle à côté.

\- L'ancien gardien se précipita vers le lieu indiqué.

\- Hé ! Christophe !

\- Oh ! Larry, que faites-vous, là ?

\- Je viens vous chercher. Où est Jede ?

\- Et bien, il est parti visiter.

Larry reprit la tablette des mains du navigateur.

\- Où ?

\- Je l'ignore.

Il soupira.

\- Sacagewa, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver une tablette dans ce style ?

\- Non, mes excuses.

\- Très bien. Y-a-t-il une section égyptienne ?

\- Oui, au fond du musée.

Jede était arrivé à destination. La tablette était là, devant lui. Bizarrement, ses membres se mirent à trembler. Il était toujours autant déterminé mais la peur s'insinuait lentement en lui.

\- Allez ! Tu es un cow-boy. Courage.

Quand il voulut s'approcher davantage, deux lances se mirent en travers de sa route.

\- Bonsoir. Souffla-t-il en déglutissant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda une voix sortit d'outre tombe.

\- Jedediah. Répondit-il en regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver l'origine de la voix.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Devenir humain.

\- Il est interdit de toucher à la tablette.

\- D'accord…mais je dois l'approcher. Il faut que je devienne humain.

\- Il est interdit de…

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Vous l'avez déjà dit. Ecoutez, il faut vraiment que je devienne humain. C'est la seule solution pour retrouver l'homme que j'aime.

Il l'avait dit, il avait dit ses sentiments à une voix bizarre et à deux types qui lui barraient le chemin avec leurs lances. Soudainement, celles-ci se relevaient.

\- Vous connaissez les risques ?

\- Oui, je les connais.

Accompagnée de Sacagewa, Larry se précipitait vers la salle de l'histoire d'Egypte.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, exactement ?

\- Je recherche mon ami.

\- Votre ami ?

\- Oui…je…c'est compliqué.

\- Vous l'aimez ?

Larry s'arrêta net.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre ami a l'air d'être plus qu'un ami.

\- C'est compliqué, je vous l'ai dit.

\- Compliqué ?

\- Il mesure dix centimètres.

\- Mais, vous l'aimez ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors, ça ne doit pas être un obstacle.

L'ancien gardien sourit légèrement. Elle avait raison, ça ne devrait pas être un obstacle…ça ne devrait pas.

\- Venez, on doit se dépêcher.

Un cri retentit. Larry se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

Oh non ! Attila…le cauchemar recommence.

Attrapant son amie, il se mit à courir.

Jede s'approcha de la tablette. Elle brillait de mille feux. Il s'arrête devant et ferma les yeux. Il devait d'abord se calmer, respirer et tenter d'arrêter de trembler.

\- Courage, Jedediah.

Des hurlements attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna et découvrit Larry accompagné de Sacagewa poursuivit par Attila. Décidément, il s'attirait toujours les ennuis. Son compagnon tentait de fermer la porte afin d'échapper à ses persécuteurs. Les gardes qui l'avaient arrêté en arrivant aidé de nouveaux essayaient de maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans ce chaos ambiant.

Larry tenait la main de son amie. Son regard parcourait la pièce afin de tenter d'apercevoir le cow-boy. Il était là, il le sentait.

\- Jede ! Cria-t-il en l'apercevant devant la tablette.

Son appel suffit à son compagnon pour avoir le courage nécessaire d'activer la tablette.

\- Non ! Jede !

Trois mouvements de main suffirent pour lancer le processus. Une détonation fit tomber la totalité des personnes aveuglées par la l'éclair de lumière qui avait suivi.

\- Non…murmura Larry allongé sur le sol.

Il se releva péniblement tentant de retrouver la vue. Il trébucha plusieurs fois s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Jede…

La main appuyé sur le mur, il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit une forme nue allongé sur le sol, recroquevillé en position fœtale.

\- Jede ?

Larry restait interdit face à la scène. Le cow-boy était là, devant lui, humain. Il attrapa un tissu qu'il trouva dans la salle et s'approcha de son compagnon. Les autres présents dans la salle s'étaient arrêtés dans leur bagarre, fascinés. Sacagewa, attendrie, observait les deux hommes.

\- Jede ? Appela-t-il en s'approchant davantage.

Ses pas étaient lents, presque craintifs. Il examinait son homme endormi, presque serein.

Il finit par s'accroupir près de son amour et couvrit son corps nu. Il posa ensuite sa main sur les cheveux blonds, les caressant dans un geste tendre.

\- Jede ? Tu m'entends.

Aucune réaction. Il posa ses doigts sur la base du cou du cow-boy et sentit, avec surprise et soulagement, des pulsations. Son cœur battait. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours inconscient ?

\- Le combat n'est pas fini. S'exclama la même voix qui s'était adressée à Jedediah.

\- Pardon ?

Le combat n'est pas fini. Il ne fait que de commencer. Ramenez-le chez vous et priez pour sa vie.

Horrifié, Larry écarquilla les yeux. Jede était toujours en danger.

Ramenez son ami n'avait pas été facile. L'avion avait été exclu. Il avait dû louer une voiture et faire les 20 heures de trajet dans le sens inverse. Christophe Colomb et la tablette à l'arrière, Jede devant. Il avait volé des vêtements au musée de Californie afin d'habiller son homme. Durant le trajet, il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas réagi.

Il faisait nuit quand il était arrivé au musée.

\- Prenez la tablette. Ordonna-t-il à Colomb. Et donnez-là à Ankmenrah.

\- Ce sera fait.

Larry ne resta pas. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire à présent était de s'occuper de Jedediah.

Quand il arriva devant son immeuble, il ouvrit la portière passagère avant et amena Jede à lui. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, passa son bras gauche sous ses aisselles et l'autre sous ses jambes afin de le porter à l'intérieur.

Dans la chambre, il posa son ami sur le lit, retira ses vêtements pour ne lui laisser que le t-shirt blanc et un caleçon. Il l'enveloppa ensuite dans sa couette. Il était épuisé. Quelles autres épreuves l'attendaient ?

Le lendemain, Jede n'avait pas bougé. Toujours inconscient, il semblait dormir d'un sommeil lourd. Ce calme aurait pu rassurer Larry, pourtant…

Cela continua ainsi pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines où la vie de Larry avait pris un nouveau tournant ou plutôt un ancien…Il avait repris sa place au musée. Son entreprise allait être revendue et l'argent qu'il allait percevoir lui permettrait de sauver la totalité de ses amis.

\- Bonjour Larry.

Bonjour Ankmenrah.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis content d'être ici.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, pourtant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- Jede ?

\- Oui, il est toujours inconscient.

\- Qui le surveille pendant la nuit ?

\- Moi.

Devant l'incompréhension de son ami, Larry sortit une tablette où on pouvait voir Jede dans son lit.

\- C'est une caméra. Ce n'est pas l'idéal. Je voudrais être là près de lui mais il faut que je travaille.

L'égyptien sourit et prit congé de son ami dans un signe de tête. S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir, il avait le moyen de le rapprocher.

Quand Larry revint le lendemain soir, légèrement en retard, il fronça des sourcils en apercevant la plupart de ses amis devant lui avec un sourire niait sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

\- On a une surprise pour toi. Annonça Ankmenrah.

Il enjoignit le gardien à le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Où on est ? Je ne connais pas cet en…Il s'interrompit surpris et ému en voyant un petit nid devant lui.

Un lit à deux places près d'une fenêtre, un évier et des décorations qui donnaient l'impression d'être dans un véritable studio.

\- Ce n'est pas grand mais ça te permettra d'emmener Jede ici et de veiller sur lui. On pourra t'aider aussi.

\- C'est parfait. Souffla-t-il la gorge serrée.

Ce fut chose faite la nuit suivante, Larry avait ramené Jede dans le petit espace aménagé par ses amis. Il avait pris ses affaires également. Il comptait rester là jour et nuit.

\- Non, non et non Octavius. Le territoire des romains restera tel qu'il l'est maintenant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Si on…

\- Octavius, non ! La discussion est close. Ton territoire restera tel qu'il est. Ecoute, je dois aller voir les lions. Ils sont en conflits avec les lionnes.

Larry était revenu au musée depuis bientôt un mois. Ses amis avaient pu être sauvés grâce au don qu'il avait fait. Sa vie professionnelle avait repris le cours qui lui avait tant manqué. Restait son cœur qui restait serré face à l'état de Jedediah. Un mois que celui-ci était inconscient. Son état de santé ne s'était pas dégradé mais pas amélioré non plus.

\- Larry !

\- Ankmenrah, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci. Comment va Jede ?

\- Toujours inconscient. Sacagawea veille sur lui.

\- Où vas-tu maintenant ?

\- Les lions sont…

Un hurlement retentit dans le musée faisant sursauter les deux amis et les autres habitants.

\- Larry ! Viens vite !

Le gardien reconnu dans le cri, la voix de son amie.

\- Jede ! Murmura-t-il.

Il se précipita vers le studio suivit par le fils du pharaon pour découvrir son homme en pleine crise. Il hurlait, se débattait, souffrait. Sacagawea tentait de le maitriser, en vain. Larry l'écarta et attrapa les avant-bras du cow-boy afin de le ramener à lui.

\- Jede, calme-toi. Tenta-il tandis que l'autre combattait.

\- C'est moi, mon cœur.

Les mots ne suffisaient pas. Jedediah souffrait, quelque chose le faisait mal.

\- Ankmenrah ! Cria Larry. Que se passe-t-il ?

Son corps et ses organes deviennent en chair et en os.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il devient humain, Larry. Tout va se jouer ici !

Les yeux du gardien s'écarquillèrent alors que Jede continuait d'hurler.

\- Je suis là, Jede, je suis là.

Les paupières du cow-boy se soulevèrent. Les personnes présentes eurent un sursaut d'horreur. Deux trous béants remplaçaient les beaux yeux du garçon. Il les referma ensuite et se laissa aller en arrière gémissant de douleur.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur le visage de Larry tandis qu'il s'allongea aux côtés de son homme et le ramena dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe gauche se laissant aller à de douces caresses sur la joue. Sacagawea et Ankmenrah laissèrent les deux hommes à leur intimité.

Cette scène se déroula quatre fois de plus. Larry avait, chaque fois, répété les mêmes gestes afin d'adoucir la souffrance de Jedediah. Il avait mal lui aussi. Chaque crise était un supplice pour lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider à combattre pour sa vie, prendre sa douleur, prendre sa peine et le soulager.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, Jede mais je ne te quitte pas, je reste là, j'attends ton réveil. Tu dois survivre mon amour, tu dois revenir. Peu importe si tu ne reviens pas humain, je veux que tu reviennes simplement. J'ai besoin de toi.

Les crises passées, Jede ne s'était pas réveillé. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés Larry ne pouvait rester à son chevet tout le temps. Il devait s'occuper du musée où de nombreux incidents pouvaient survenir. Mais, un tour de garde s'était organisé. Chaque jour, un habitant de musée venait veiller sur le malade pendant la nuit.

Il sentait la chaleur du soleil lui réchauffer le visage alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes pourtant il luttait pour les ouvrir. Il pouvait sentir une agréable sensation de cocon entourer son corps. Il se sentait bien, apaisé. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, papillonnant face à la lumière éblouissante. Habitué, il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce se questionnant grâce à son emplacement. Un léger cri retentit à sa droite laissant apercevoir son ami capucin Dexter quitter le studio à toute allure. Il se redressa légèrement examinant son corps en partant des jambes pour finir par les mains. Il sourit en constatant qu'il avait réussi. Il voulut se lever mais un vertige l'obligea à se rallonger. Sa joie ne s'en alla pas pour autant, il avait gagné.

Libérant le prisonnier des filets, Ankmenrah et Sacagawea écoutaient attentivement le discours moralisateur de Larry.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de l'écartèlement, Attila ? C'est proscrit. On ne pratique plus l'écartèlement, fini ! Finito ! Finish ! Tu dois comprendre que…

Un cri se fit entendre. Larry se retourna et vit arriver son ami capucin semblant paniqué.

\- Dexter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème avec Jede ?

La peur et la panique ne permettaient pas au gardien de déchiffrer les dires de son ami.

\- Je ne comprends pas Dexter. Va moins vite.

\- Larry…tenta l'égyptien.

L'angoisse à son sommet, Larry n'écouta plus personne et courut en direction du studio.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sacagawea.

\- Il semble que notre ami soit revenu.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée mais s'arrêta surpris à l'entrée. Jede, allongé dans son lit, regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre éclairée par le soleil. Il se retourna lentement quand il sentit la présence de son homme et lui offrit un merveilleux sourire. Le gardien s'approcha doucement, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se pencha afin de se blottir dans les bras qui lui avaient tant manqués.

\- Tu es là, murmura-t-il, tu es là.

\- Bonjour Gigantor.

Un éclat de rire envahit la pièce suivit d'un autre. Deux mois de calvaire se terminèrent enfin.

\- Reste allongé, je te dis.

\- Je suis allongé depuis deux mois, je peux me lever.

\- Tu n'es réveillé que depuis trois jours.

\- Oui, oui, trois jours. Il est temps que je me lève.

\- Jede…

\- Larry.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Rien de tout, je me lève.

Le gardien soupira. Il regarda son homme se mettre sur ses jambes, tanguer légèrement et faire quelques pas.

\- On dirait un enfant. Sourit-il en faisant quelques pas.

\- N'en fais pas trop.

\- Mais non, je ne risque rien.

\- C'est vrai que les risques, tu les as pris avant. Marmonna Larry.

\- Nous y voilà. Soupira le cow-boy. Vas-y, lâche ton venin.

\- Mon venin ? Tu trouves…tu trouves que j'ai tort ?

\- Oui, tu as tort. Regarde, je suis vivant et humain !

\- Viv…attends, attends, tu sais ce que j'ai vécu ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux derniers mois ?

\- Je…

\- Ferme-là ! Cria le gardien. Tu as pris ce risque alors que je te l'avais défendu !

\- Défendu ? Tu n'as pas à me dire…

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu en crever ?! Que tu as failli crever. Deux moins d'inconscience ponctués par des crises, des hurlements. Tu gémissais, tu transpirais, tu souffrais. Et moi ? Et moi, je passais mon temps entre les surveillances du musée et la tienne.

\- Désolé d'avoir été un poids.

\- Oh non, non ! Ne joue pas à ça ! Défendit le gardien en pointant un doigt vers son compagnon. Ne fais pas celui qui est blessé, ne te fais pas passer pour la victime. Te laver, te changer, te consoler, t'apaiser, je peux le refaire encore et encore. Mais te voir souffrir, te sentir partir et mourir, je ne le supporterai plus.

Larry soupira avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Jedediah.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- J'ai pris ce risque pour nous.

\- Non, tu l'as fait pour toi. Je n'étais pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

Le cow-boy baissa la tête attristé alors que son homme quitta la pièce.

Assis sur le banc près de la réception, Larry fulminait.

\- Bonjour, Larry.

\- Bonjour Ted.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non…je…Raah ! Je me suis emporté contre Jede.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je suis tellement en colère. Il n'aurait pas dû, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il aurait pu en mourir.

\- Oui, il aurait pu.

\- Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il est fier de ce qu'il a fait.

\- Il pensait bien faire.

\- Et bien il a eu tort.

\- Il a suivi son instinct.

\- Son instinct ?

\- Et son cœur. Il semble t'aimer beaucoup, Larry. Lorsque tu as quitté le musée, Jedediah, a sombré. Oh, bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas. C'est un cow-boy après tout mais son attitude avait changée . Il était devenu plus taciturne moins joyeux. Son regard manquait de la malice qui le caractérise tant. Il était malheureux.

\- Je l'étais aussi.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Mais, j'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre définitivement.

\- Il est là, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

\- Je voudrais que ce soit si simple.

\- Si tu t'en donnes les moyens, cela le pourrait.

Ted posa sa main sur celle de son ami puis le laissa à ses réflexions.

Il se décida à rejoindre son compagnon deux heures plus tard. Il le retrouva assis sur le rebord du lit, les mains jointes et la tête baissée se balançant d'avant en arrière.

\- Larry ! Appela-t-il en le voyant arriver. Il se leva mais ses mouvements étaient encore mal assurés, il tomba tête en avant.

\- Hé ! Tout doux. Murmura le gardien en le rattrapant et en l'obligeant à se rassoir sur le lit.

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour t'être précipité dans mes bras ?

\- Non, pour t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux pas te dire le contraire, ce serait mentir mais je regrette que tu ais dû subir tout ça. La peur, la fatigue. Je te demande pardon.

Le gardien ricana.

\- Tu le referais, alors ?

\- Sans hésiter. Pour être avec toi, sans hésiter.

Larry capitula…pour l'instant. La conversation n'était pas terminée. Il comptait bien la reprendre ultérieurement.

\- Très bien. On en reparlera plus tard. En attendant, il faut que l'on te trouve des vêtements. Ceux que tu portes sont bien trop petits. Tu vas pouvoir hériter du nom de Gigantor.

\- Ce n'est pas pressé, si ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Jede sourit et posa ses lèvres contre celles de son homme. Larry fut d'abord surpris puis se prit au jeu. Bien que timide au début, le baiser s'approfondit.

\- Alors, c'est ça ? Murmura le gardien à bout de souffle. Tu veux jouer ?

\- Oh oui ! Ria Jedediah. Je veux jouer et plus que ça !

Il bascula sur le lit entrainant son gardien avec lui.

\- Bon ! Tout le monde se prépare ! On se dépêche ! Le jour va bientôt se lever. Dexter, rends-moi mes clés !

\- Larry !

L'appelé se retourna et aperçu son compagnon arriver en uniforme s'avancer vers lui.

\- Tu es à tomber.

\- Gardien de nuit et gardien du jour !

\- Je me demande quand on va se voir.

\- On trouvera le temps.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et leurs mains se lièrent.

\- Bon, je vais dormir.

\- Je peux venir avec toi?

\- Tu as du boulot. A tout à l'heure mon petit cœur.

\- Je ne suis plus petit ! Larry !

\- Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi.

Jede souriait. Il était heureux et vivant. Un être humain amoureux ! La vie était parfaite !


End file.
